


Steve's New Uniform

by Dormammu



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormammu/pseuds/Dormammu
Summary: Tony's not sure he likes Steve's new threads.





	Steve's New Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> A little something written in honor of the new game update which will finally allow us to rank up Steve.:D

Steve looked different. But Tony couldn't quote put his finger on it. He was dressed in blue as always, and there was the star on his chest, like always, and his hair.... His hair was not on display! He was wearing a helmet, and one that was covering a half of his face.

"What do you think?" Steve asked, walking over to him, pointing to his uniform with both hands, a big smile making his face look extra pretty. His lips and _some_ of his face.

"I think I liked your other outfits better," Tony said, not thinking.

Steve's face fell. "This is my new Captain America uniform. The helmet will help with all the times the bad guys kick me in the head. And the fabric is tactical, much more tactical than the fabric of my other uniforms."

Tony felt bad for running his mouth. He didn't want Steve to get kicked in the head by idiotic enemies (you had to be an idiot to want to hurt such a pretty head). But he also liked seeing Steve's blonde head around, it was just... a thing he liked to see on his daily walks, or in classes (Steve always sat in front and seeing his gold and pretty head sometimes made even the worst of Tony's days more bearable).

"I was kidding!" Tony finally said, laughing and flapping his hands stupidly. "I agree, Cap, your body needs protection. I mean you. You need as much protection as you can get. Tactical!" He was blushing and Steve was looking at him cutely and Tony wanted to fall through the ground and get immolated in the Earth's core.

"I'll only wear it when the Academy is in danger," Steve said seriously. "The helmet makes me sweat all over my face. And anyway, I like my good old jeans."

"I like your jeans too!" Tony blurted out.

Steve smiled, not even noticing what a berk Tony was being.

"And I was thinking," Steve said, biting his lip. "If you want... I've nothing to do right now, maybe if you want-"

"Me neither!" Tony said nodding like an overly excited Dippy Bird. Steve _was_ trying to invite him for a coffee? Oh no, what if he'd misread the situation?

Steve put him out of his misery. "Coffee at the Club A?" he said. And Tony noticed that under his eye mask he was blushing too. Probably looked cuter than Tony doing it.

Tony just grinned and nodded.

 

And when it so happened that Steve was walking in front of him, Tony decided he really did like his new uniform - well, a tight and asset-hugging part of it.


End file.
